No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierdes
by misao-NaV
Summary: A veces haces cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir, una infidelidad puede causar muchas cosas. Es muy triste.Un oneshot. Por favor leanlo y dejen reviews!


**Diclaimer: **Bueno RK no es mío y eso hace infeliz mi existencia. T-T Bueno…¡¡¡HASTA MAS ABAJO!

Para mi es muy triste y lindo.

**Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes**

La lluvia caía con fuerza, cual llanto sagrado, llorando, llorando igual que ella en aquellos momentos. Su vestido negro bailaba con la suave brisa que acompañaba aquella tormenta. El grueso abrigo, también negro, la resguardaba de aquel frió, mas no del frió de su corazón. Era la única en aquel lugar, lo sabia. Lentamente se agacho para dejar con cuidado una hermosa rosa roja, tal vez la lluvia o el viento la arrastraría lejos cuando ella se fuera, tal vez. Tristes lágrimas escaparon de sus iris verde y sus rojos labios se apretaron hasta formar una línea recta. Todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Por ser como era, por haberse percatado que lo amaba demasiado tarde. Por haberse confundido, cual adolescente, buscando algo que ya tenia y ahora, ahora tendría que vivir ese infierno sola.

**Flash back**

La cama rechinaba provocando mucho ruido en aquel motel. Leves gemidos de placer se lograban escuchar a trabes de la delgada puerta.

-Sou…Soujiro.- Se escucho un gemido de placer. Parecía que estaba por llegar al clímax de aquella deliciosa tortura. La cama seguía rechinando. Pronto los gemidos se volvieron más intensos, para luego cesar.

-Te amo Misao.- Logro jadear el hombre de ojos miel, para luego caer rendido, abrazándose de ella.

**Fin flash back**

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por el demacrado rostro de Misao. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo engañar al hombre de su vida con otro que no valía ni la mitad?

Tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

**Flash back**

Era una noche oscura, la suave brisa se colaba por las ventanas de la casa, mientras una pareja cenaba calladamente.

-¿Qué tal tu día en el "trabajo"?-Se escucho la pregunta de su esposo, llena de sarcasmo.

-Bien amor.-Contesto ella con una sonrisa inocente. El hombre bufo, esa mujer podía ser muy inocente cuando quería, pero la amaba y sabia que ella lo amaba a el, solo que aun no lo tenia claro. La cena siguió tranquila, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, Misao aun sonriente salio a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto nerviosa Misao, procurando no hablar muy alto.

-Haz tus maletas amor, te iras conmigo.-Se escucho la varonil voz de Soujiro, parecía emocionado. Misao sonrió y subió corriendo a su cuarto, con el pensamiento de reemplazar la monotonía con la acción, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta y olvidándose de sus esposo. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró frente a frente con su esposo, que al verla con la maleta en mano, se asusto.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto el hombre. Misao bajo la mirada avergonzada y trato de seguir su camino, mas no pudo, una mano se poso con fuerza en su muñeca, volteándola con brusquedad.

-Misao…Tu NO te vas de esta casa.-Su voz sonaba alarmantemente serena, mientras le quitaba la maleta de la mano. Misao, nunca había oído hablar a su esposo tan imperiosamente, y no dudo en obedecerle. Mas cuando estaban por subir a deshacer la maleta, la imponente figura de Soujiro apareció por la puerta.

-Misao vamonos.-Llamo el sin mirar a el esposo de esta. Misao estaba apunto de hablar pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Misao no va a ningún lado.-Ordeno su esposo. Soujiro sonrió y de la nada saco su pistola, apuntando al pecho de su marido. Misao se asusto, mas su esposo, no vacilo ni un momento, y se acerco a Soujiro hasta hacer que la pistola rozara su pecho. Soujiro sin embargo parecía nerviosos, la pistola que antes yacía firme entre sus manos, ahora temblaba sin cesar.

-Misao dile a este hombre, que tu no te iras con el.- Pidió su esposo. Misao lo miro, tan valiente, tan único y se dio cuenta, lo amaba, lo amaba con toda su alma. Camino lentamente, su frágil cuerpo se puso en medio de los dos varones, para luego pararse firme al lado de su hombre, de su esposo.

-Me quedo con el Soujiro. Vete a casa.-Soujiro miro a Misao sorprendido.

-¿A si? Después de gemir entre mis brazos como una perra en celo, como una inmunda prostituta, ¿me votas?- Pregunto con rabia, al tiempo que hacia un ademán para acercarse a ella, sin embargo el cuerpo del otro hombre se interpuso.

-NO la toques. Ella es mía.-Declaro el marido. Más Soujiro solo sonrió con descaro.

-Si, tuya. Espero que no te moleste compartir.- Misao lo miro con odio, mas no se espero lo siguiente. Su esposo arremetió contra Soujiro, pegándole fuertemente en la cara. Soujiro, con este golpe, perdió la pistola y ambos forcejearon para agarrarla, Misao no sabía que hacer, pero cuando se dio cuenta, un disparo sonó y la sangre mancho las paredes. Su esposo…había muerto.

**Fin del flash back**

Su esposo, el amor de su vida, su amigo, su amante, su compañero, murió aquella noche y con el murió algo dentro de ella. Lo había amado, lo amaba. Todo por un estupido error había perdido la única familia que tenía, sus planes para el futuro y mucho más. Nunca volvió a ver a Soujiro después de aquella noche, pero era mejor así, no lo quería ver NUNCA.

Una nueva lagrima derramo por su mejilla, pero no seria la ultima. Lentamente se agacho para quedar a la altura de la lapida.

_Que nuestro querido amigo y esposo_

_Aoshi Shinomori descanse en paz._

Mando un beso al aire y se levanto. Había dejado de llover y el sol amenazaba con salir, era mejor irse. Y camino hasta perderse en las sombras.

Finnnnnnnnn

Hola! No me maten please. Es mi tercer fic y mi primer oneshot. No me pude resistir a escribirlo. Enserio hasta a mi me dio pena la pobre Misao y el pobre Aoshi. Jejejejejeje Se aceptan reviews. (De todo tipo, aunque no sean muy malitos ok?) jejejejej Bueno los veo la proxima.


End file.
